


Try Me

by rtmr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Short One Shot, angsty but like not angsty in the way that makes your heart drop into the pit of your stomach lol, anyway ill write something better one day, today?? is not that day, uuuuuh im fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtmr/pseuds/rtmr
Summary: And sometimes, Jongin wonders if it’s okay.





	Try Me

Jongin has always worried about Sehun. Honestly, Jongin jokes about him a lot, about his skinny figure and his pale complexion, but it’s usually done with an underlying concern. Because, looking at Sehun, it’s as if a breeze on the wrong side of mild could whisk him away. Sehun sunburns if he’s not careful, has cried because a bad sunburn left him unable to brush his own clothing on his skin. It was a harrowing few days, Jongin having to cut off skin-ship so he wouldn’t cause anymore unneeded pain. He stuck to Sehun the second he was peeling, as it wasn’t anymore painful than scratching here and there. It was unnerving, the process of it, but Jongin preferred watching Sehun's skin heal then having to stand even an inch apart.

 

And sometimes, Jongin wonders if it’s okay to even hold Sehun’s hand, fingers long and thin, fragile looking and almost transparent, light passing through them so easily. Jongin squeezes his hand gently, Sehun squeezing back even more feather light, soft and tender like Sehun’s whole being exudes. Sometimes his unwillingness to treat Sehun as anything other than glass sets off the biggest arguments between them, though mostly, one-sided.

 

Because Jongin could never raise his voice at Sehun, who gets emotional, self loathing, when Jongin gives him vague texts or mutters responses to the younger’s questions of “Where do you wanna eat?” or “Do you wanna come over tonight?”. If Jongin tried to talk back, Sehun would most definitely break down in tears faster. He rather take his much deserved punishment.

 

Jongin lets Sehun yell out his frustrations to the point of tears. Jongin holds back his own because watching Sehun beg him to treat him like he isn't made of something precious, getting worked up until he’s choking back shaky breaths, has Jongin on the brink as well. Afterwards, Jongin tries, in the way he hugs Sehun tighter, squeezes his hand harder, kisses until Sehun’s lips are swollen and tender.

 

Jongin tries in the way he fucks into him roughly until the backs of Sehun’s thighs and ass redden from how their bodies push and rut as they meet halfway. Until Sehun’s voice is hoarse and ruined and his hips bruise with the indents of Jongin’s fingers pulling him back on his cock when Sehun gets too overwhelmed to move. Too gone to do nothing else by lie and take what Jongin gives. Until Sehun’s entire body shakes and arches from tightly wound knots coming undone with his orgasm. And still, Jongin keeps his long legs hooked over his broad shoulders, until he’s forcing Sehun to fold completely in half when he settles his elbows on either side of the younger’s face. Keeps thrusting fiercely despite Sehun’s wails, oversensitive and raw, using him completely.

 

Until Jongin’s coming inside of him, groan muffled with a lock of Jongin’s teeth over a pale shoulder, Sehun still high on the aftershocks he can hardly feel the pain. Sehun’s so full, he can only whimper weakly at the new heat spreading inside of him, at the cum spilling out of the sides of Jongin’s softening cock inside him. And Jongin stays tied to Sehun, pulls him closer because he needs to take care of him, wipe Sehun’s tears and reassure him he’s Jongin’s own treasure. He whispers soothing words, tells him how good he is, how beautiful, how much he loves him, and his whispers coax Sehun to sleep even if Jongin starts feeling uncomfortable from where they connect.

 

Jongin tries to treat him like he’s tangible, that he can be held and loved deeply until Sehun fills to the brim with Jongin’s confessions, even dreaming of them while Jongin cleans them up and hurries to press against his boyfriend’s back, winding his arms around his waist.

 

But habits are hard to break, by how Jongin minds his hold on the small, tapered waist littered with bruises, feels guilty about the deep, purpling indents of teeth along Sehun’s shoulders. He murmurs apologies against Sehun’s skin, kisses around the abused flesh. His hold is reserved, light on Sehun, and Jongin feels the other shiver from the loss of their body heat as he keeps himself away.

 

He loves Sehun, would navigate every circle of hell for him, maybe even give up a bad habit or two if asked. And it’s not like he wants to make Sehun feel insecure in his body, to make him feel like he’s kept at arms length.

 

But Jongin is too afraid.

 

Afraid Sehun will crumble under his fingers like sand, a wisp of a dream left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH bih i kno this seems unfinished but it wasnt meant to be long either i just couldnt get the idea out of my head 
> 
> hhhhhhhh uhhHHHHHHH


End file.
